


For The First Time, I Feel Safe In Your Arms:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Relationship/Bad Relationships, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Picnic, Protection/Protectiveness, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sad Ending, Safe/Saved, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are having a quiet moment together, What happens when they are together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	For The First Time, I Feel Safe In Your Arms:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are having a quiet moment together, What happens when they are together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a normal day, Their case was very easy to solve, No one was hurt, Five-O was proud of their success. Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, were having a romantic evening together.

The Hunky Brunette had bad relationships in the past, & he never had a proper one, since Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, His Ex. It really hire him that she left, & it took him a long time to trust again. But, When he & Danny got together, It was so simple, pure, & honest.

The Couple were having a dinner picnic that Steve created. The Blond noticed hear his man was quiet, & the shorter man asked him, “Are you okay, Babe ?”, He looked at the former seal with concern on his face. He hates to see his lover like that, The Loudmouth Detective waits for him to answer his question.

The Five-O Commander was brought out of his thoughts, & he said to his golden adonis, “Yeah, I was just thinking about my past, I had so many bad relationships, I never thought I didn’t deserve happiness or a happy ending”, He said, as he paused. Then, He continued on to say, “Not til I met you, & your kids, For the first time, I feel safe in your arms”, They shared a kiss, & Danny said with a smile, “I am glad”. They finished up their dinner, & went on with their evening, & watch the sunset.

The End.


End file.
